Ayakawa Yukiya
Ayakawa Yukiya (綾川雪弥) is a freelance seiyuu (voice actor) and an . He is also active in holding s (live sessions). He began his internet voicing activity in 1999 and 2007 progessed into freelance voice acting. He can do voices from juvenile to middle-aged. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of MOVE ON Entertainment # Member of Nico Kingdom # Member of Steal Dream with Tamamiya List of Covered Songs (2007.08.17) # "Gekisou" (Original) (2010.05.01) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.06.17) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2010.06.19) # "1925" (2010.07.01) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.07.23) # "Cendrillon" -Talk ver.- feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Kanae (2010.08.04) # "Towa ni Tsuzuku Gosenfu" (Staff Notation That Continues Forever) (2010.08.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.09.18) # "Sukima kara" (Original with psycho) (2010.12.09) # "Scissorhands" (2010.12.14) # "VOiCE" (2010.12.30) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2011.01.14) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2011.02.19) # "Tengaku" (Heavens Tune) (2011.02.28) # "Toeto" (2011.04.02) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (magic of Greetings) (2011.04.11) # "Double Lariat" (2011.05.03) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heartbeat ♯0822) (2011.06.08) # "Domino Taoshi" (Toppling Dominoes) (2011.06.18) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.01) # "VOiCE" -retake- (2011.07.12) # "Kuwagata ni Chop shitara Timeslip shita" (Time Warped after Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.07.16) # "Yumeoibito" (Dreamchasers) -Pop ver.- feat. Ayakawa Yukiya, Ishigantou, Yuudai, Bang (2011.08.14) # "DoM" feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Ishigantou (2011.08.28) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2011.09.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.14) # "Zutto kono Mama" (2011.11.03) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.12) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Limone-Sensei (2011.12.29) # "Nibyokan" (2012.01.20) # "One Room・All・That・Jazz" (2012.02.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat Haze Days) (2012.04.11) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.17) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.06.02) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (The Sun Says Burn, Chaos) (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) (2012.06.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.06.13) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eyesight Test) (2012.06.21) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.07.15) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Mind Commitee.) (Parody) (2012.08.13) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (love Camelia Princess) (2012.09.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) (2012.09.25) # "Shounen Shoujo Cameleon Syndrome" (2012.10.11) # "Yuugure Semi Nikki" (Evening Cicada Diary) (2012.10.24) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.11.17) # "Saikyouiku" feat. Ayakawa Yukiya and Nigaihito (2012.11.18) # "Cantarella" feat. Ayakawa Yukiya, Ashikubi, rick, Ponge, teksy, Keysuke and Horo Horo Chou (2012.11.28) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro" (2012.12.25) # "Sekka Ryouran" (Snowflake Profusion) (2013.01.21) # "BLOODY STREAM" (2013.02.10) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.03.17) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Singeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.25) # "Sayonara monoton" (2013.06.27) }} Source Unknown Discography For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here Gallery }} Trivia * He likes chicken meat, cats and pudding.His Website * He dislike slugs and hornworms. * He was born in KumamotoHis Wikipedia Article External Links * Twitter * Website * Radio * Blomaga * Wikipedia Category:Nico Kingdom Category:MOVE ON Entertainment Category:Singers with Albums or Singles